This invention relates to a rear-entry ski boot.
Rear-entry ski boots are known in which each boot is not open at its front but instead is provided with a rear opening in the leg portion to allow entry of the skier's foot. Such boots seem particularly suitable for satisfying current skiers' requirements, and for this reason they are becoming increasingly more available commercially.
In known rear-entry boots, there is usually provided between the foot portion and the inner boot lining a presser member which acts vertically on the skier's foot in order to force it against the boot insole. This presser member can be of a type adjustable from the outside by screw devices or other means.
However, such boots have certain drawbacks. In particular, they exert a localized gripping action which, after a short time, can cause pain that can be withstood by the skier only for limited period or with considerable discomfort. Furthermore, the donning or removal of the boot is frequently laborious in that the screw adjustment device has to be manipulated in order to operate the presser member.
In order to obviate these drawbacks, ski boots have been proposed in which the presser member comprises an air pocket interposed between the foot portion of the boot and the inner lining, the pocket being inflatable by means of a manually operated pump provided on the foot portion.
Such known boots have, however, the drawback of requiring a certain effort from the user who is compelled to kneel, operate the pump in order to inflate the pocket, stand up again, and check that the required degree of grip has been attained, failing which the operations have to be repeated.